Untitled
by AleXander the biggest BTVS fan
Summary: Ok, I remembered some of the summary now. This fic takes place during the seventh season, and some old friends return. This is my first fic, and Anette Chase is helpin' me so flame her, not me plz!


Untitled story by AleXander and Anette Chase  
  
  
  
  
AC's A/N:Ok, this is AleXander's story mostly, so I won't say much except that he's a pretty good   
writer(for a newbie who doesn't know what he's doing half the time). As you noticed, we haven't   
got a title. If you can think up a good title, tell us! We'll find a way to thank you then.   
Now, for AleXander's A/N's:  
  
X's A/N's:Umm....I don't know. This is my first story, so please don't flame unless you can   
tell us a way to improve. TY and if you like anime, check out AC's stories.  
  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own. Don't sue. All you'd get would be a couple of little buttheads, a lot o'   
BtVS tapes(that we'd record over first before we'd give 'em up), and a lot o' lint.  
  
  
Chap. 1 - A Visit  
  
It is the morning after the future slayers came to town. Spike is with the First: Giles and the   
future slayers are out training; Anya and Dawn are trying to get more talk out of Andrew; Xander  
and Willow are reasearching; and Buffy is sleeping.  
  
  
Xander tells willow,"I still can't find anything on how to defeat the First!"  
  
"Just try to find some weaknesses that it has. Buffy said we need to get Spike back."  
  
"What kind of weaknesses could this dude have?! He's the guy that created all evil!"  
  
Willow is left speechless.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Anya removes the gag, and chokes Andrew to get more information out of him.  
  
"Tell us more anout the damn Seal od Danzalthar!"  
  
"Somebody help me!" Andrew squeals.  
  
Willow yells accross the room,"Leave the poor kid alone!"  
  
"No, we won't until he tells us what we need to know."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn says then slaps him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Shut up, you little nerd!" Anya glares at him.  
  
  
"Maybe we should try and fight with what we've got" Xander says to Willow.  
  
"But we've already tried Buffy, and I've already tried magic, but that kind of went 'blah'!"  
  
"Well, maybe we--" Xander began, but was inturrepted by a knock at the door.  
  
Anya yells accross the room,"Who the hell could that be?"  
  
"I'll go check." Willow replies while standing up.  
  
"If it's the First put a quick protection spel on me, okay?" Anya askes sarcastically.  
  
Willow walks to the front door and opens it. A girl with long blond hair, brown eyes,  
and about 5'5 is standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" Willow asks poiltely.  
  
"I'm Heather, Tata's cousin from Nevada" she replies.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"No, but I want to help you, Willow."  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Tara used to write me letters and she always talked about you"  
  
"Okay...Come in"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Dawn asks.  
  
"Don't cuss." Anya tells hert, "Only I can...who the hell IS this?"  
  
"This is Tara's cousin, Heather." Willow replies. "Heather, this is Xander, Anya, Dawn, and that  
stupid lookin' kid tied up is Andrew."  
  
"Tara had a cousin?" Xander asks bewildered.  
  
"What? She never talked about me?"  
  
"Not so much." Willow answers.  
  
"Help me, help me little girl or whoever you are!"  
  
"Don't call me a little girl, little boy." Heateher demands.  
  
"Yeah," Anya yells. "Take this!" Anya bitch slaps him. Andrew is knocked out.  
  
"That's better." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy walks down the stairs. "What's goin' on here?"  
  
"Anya's killin' Andrew....again" Xander answers.  
  
Buffy looks over at Heather. "Who's that?"  
  
"I'm Heather..."  
  
"Tara's cousin." Willow finishes.  
  
"Okay...that's new...g'night" Buffy walks back upstairs, puzzled thinking she is having a weird   
dream.  
  
"That was Buffy, she's the slayer" Willow tells her.  
  
"Who's gonna explain it to her all over again?" Dawn asks.  
  
Everyone points to one another, except Heather.  
  
"I will..." she says.  
  
"You were saying before that you wanted to help me. What was that all about?" Willow asked a   
few minues later.  
  
"Can we talk about it somewhere a bit more... private?"  
  
"Sure, upstairs in my room."  
  
  
  
  
  
AC:Well, what d'ya think? R&R plz.  
  
Anette Chase  
&  
AleXander 


End file.
